Bonecrushers vs JellO Shooters
by sheBONES
Summary: Angela throws a little 'fundraiser'-there may be some JellO wrestling involved. B&B are in for a wild night! Fun story, why not read and review?


Disclaimer: I mournfully disclaim anything resembling ownership of the FOX Corporation. I cannot disclaim my own freaky ass nature. Sorry, we can't all be good girls, can we?

A/N: Allow me to spell this out as clearly as I can- if you read this fic, you really need to be in a randy-type mood, kay? Let's just say this story has a 'happy ending', and I don't mean in the Disney sense. And I wrote this story in the format of one really long chapter. Much simpler to do it all in one go. This is just a fun story with characters that may or may not be exactly like on the show. Anyway, here it is, hope you like.

CH1

"Booth! Booth! Hold up."

Booth turned half way up the steps to the Jeffersonian lab platform. Angela Montenegro was fifteen feet behind, trotting toward him in her heels and smiling furiously.

"Booth, I wanted to ask you something." she said, a little out of breath as they ascended the last few steps together and scanned their security badges.

"Yeah, what's up?"

'Oh man, what's she up to?' Booth wondered amusedly, noting Angela's devilish grin.

Angela chuckled innocently.

"See, I'm having…kind of a…fundraiser this weekend, and I would love for you to come." She widened her eyes and her smile hopefully.

"A fundraiser? Sounds…interesting." He raised an eyebrow.

'I don't think I like the sound of this.'

"Well, a friend of mine works with the Red Cross, and we're trying to raise money to send to starving kids in Latin America."

Booth crossed his arm as he stood in front of Angela, his mouth twitching skeptically.

"How do you plan to raise money?"

"Uh," Angela's eyes strayed from Booth's. "that's a surprise. It's really gonna be more like a party anyway." She assumed a face splitting grin, elated at the prospect of a party. "I'm gonna get everyone drunk so they cough up more money! So, it's Saturday at five. You in?"

Booth let loose an easy smile and shrugged.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Awesome! We'll have a really good time. And by the way, bring lots of cash." She winked at him and walked towards Brennan's office.

Skipping to catch up, Booth asked in a near whisper,

"Hey, is Bones going? Does _she_ know the surprise?"

Angela was of course massively pleased at Booth's interest in Brennan, but wagged a scolding finger at him.

"Uh uh, you're not gonna find out what the surprise is til Saturday. And no, Brennan doesn't know it either. I haven't even asked her to come yet, I'm on the way right now." She tipped her head at Brennan's office door, now a foot away.

"Oh." Booth hoped he didn't seem too eager asking about Bones like that. "Okay then, I'll be there."

CH2

"But how are you going to raise the money, Ange?"

Angela permitted herself a brief chuckle at the predictable response.

"That's a biiiig surprise, honey." She instantly put a hand up. "No, I'm not telling. Just come, okay? Please?" She pressed her palms together and assumed her 'bleeding heart' face.

Brennan slouched in her chair, knowing perfectly well she couldn't say no to her best friend's party invitation- no matter how much she wanted to. But it couldn't be _that _bad, could it? She released a defeated sigh, then smirked at her friend.

"Yeah, I'll go. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, just an open mind." With that and one last dazzling smile, Angela strutted out of Brennan's office.

Brennan rolled a pair of crystal blue eyes after her friend. 'I don't like the sound of this.'

CH3

"Bones, are you going to Angela's thing on Saturday?"

Brennan glanced up from the lighted exam table.

"If by "thing" you mean her party slash "fundraiser", then yes, due to the fact I don't have a choice. You?"

"Same, can't turn Angela down. Are you bringing anything? I was gonna bring beer. You can never have enough beer." (A/N: That's very true. A little SheBones pearl of wisdom.)

Brennan's expression was equal parts confusion and irritation.

"She said all I need to bring is an open mind."

Booth's dark eyes glittered as he cocked a flirty, lopsided grin.

"Really? Hmmm. She told me to bring lots of cash."

CH4

By 5:45 on Saturday night, Angela's stylish three bedroom house was overflowing with twenty-something people, all chatting animatedly and drinking.

The second Brennan entered the living room, she felt blaringly out of place. Luckily, the feeling evaporated as Booth spotted her and prodded his way through the crowd, beaming enthusiasm at her.

"Hey Bones, you bring that open mind you've been saving for a special occasion?"

Booth guffawed at his own joke and took a swig of his Guinness. Reading no amusement on his partner's beautiful face, he slung his arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the makeshift bar set up in the kitchen.

"Come on, let's get you a drink."

Fifteen minutes later, the house was filled beyond capacity and everyone was amassed around the back porch where Angela stood, red cheeked and buzzed.

"Alright everybody, this is it! Now, if you look around, you'll notice that there are about twenty five guys and ten girls, including me. You probably all think that's because my charms naturally attract mostly the male sex," The crowd cracked up and Angela was glowing from the hype of the event. "but it's actually all to do with the surprise. So if all the boys will go to the backyard, my good friend Johnny is on the grill. Grab some food, have another drink, and ladies, come with me."

Booth smothered an obnoxious laugh as a very uncomfortable Brennan was hustled away by her beaming, drinking best friend. Stepping out onto a wooden deck in a beautiful fenced-in yard, Booth's was really impressed by Angela's efforts. Every tree was twinkling with tiny white Christmas lights, there were several large tables set up, and adjacent to the outdoor bar was…an oversized kiddie pool?

All the men were gathered around and laughed comments of "hell yeah" and "Angela's a genius!". Booth felt increasingly uneasy as he peered into the 10x10 plastic tub and was faced with shining, jiggling, green Jell-O.

'Ho-ly shit.' Booth took a deep gulp of from his beer bottle.

The back door swung open and Angela appeared through the doorway in a black sports bra and short red shorts, still holding her margarita (or was that a new one?).

"What the hell?" Booth murmured, unable to hear himself over all the whistles and cat calls. Ten women filed through out of the door and onto the deck. Half wore black sports bras, half wore white, and all wore tiny red cheerleading shorts.

Booth scanned the faces of the women, which varied from drunken excitement to extreme perturbation. Zeroing in on the pissed off one with arms crossed and blue eyes blazing, Booth's jaw dropped to the ground, nearly taking his beer with it.

Brennan's cheeks were stained red- more from humiliation and fury than alcohol, Booth was perfectly aware. Her womanly body was more exposed than he had ever seen it, though not quite as much as he'd imagined. Booth's throat constricted as he watched Brennan's full breasts squeezing in her sports bra each time her chest heaved with indignation.

'Hey, all this time I've had _three _partners.'

As if hearing that thought, or just noticing his drooling stare, Brennan shot daggers at Booth from across the lawn. Ever the manly man, Booth looked up at the sky as he slid behind the cover of a tree.

Angela, finally quieting the rowdier of her party guests, yelled,

"Okay, I'm sure everyone's seen the Gelatin Arena, so here's the drill- there are two teams. I'm the captain of the black sports bras, or Jell-O Shooters. And my gorgeous, super-pissed friend here- who's _single, _by the way-" Brennan's spine went rigid and Booth burned like a volcano at the piercing hoots of interest from the crowd. "is the captain of the white sports bras, which I have fittingly dubbed the Bonecrushers!"

Deafening, wily applause sounded through the yard. Booth grimaced as he saw the gaze of every other man present moving up and down Brennan's taut body.

'Maybe I can sneak away and file a noise complaint…'

Booth's deliberations, which were rapidly leaning toward the affirmative, were cut short as Angela's high voice continued,

"A girl from each team will enter the Gelatin Arena, and all you guys have to do I place bets- preferably _large _ones- on your wrestler of choice. My fundraising partner Christine will take your bets over by the bar. The final match of the evening will be Temperance verses yours truly. All money goes to the Red Cross gentlemen, but I think you're gonna get your money's worth. Especially when I take on my very tough best friend here!"

Angela peeled back a bawdy grin and hooked an arm around Brennan, who winced and shut her eyes to escape the sheer horror unfolding in front of her.

"Whoo, baby! Looking good!!!"

Booth inched sideways to the drunken punk-rock twenty something and delivered a sharp elbow to the ribs, angelically staring ahead as the faux-hawk wearing punk grunted and turned.

By the fourth wrestling match, everyone was at least half wasted. Brennan had finished a pair of vile concoctions as she felt her turn in the ring approaching. Booth had just started his fourth beer, and was hopeful he could finish his six-pack before he had to watch Brennan and Angela. Observing the two staggering, laughing girls before him wrestle in the Jell-O Arena, Booth devoutly prayed he wouldn't be forced to do anything unbecoming a federal officer when it was Brennan's turn at bat.

'But if any of these fuckers try anything, they're _dead_.'

After all, everyone at the drinking/fundraising party, except Brennan, knew she was the most beautiful woman there.

'Angela is the second most beautiful, she's very exotic' Booth opined charitably. 'But Bones!' he mused, 'Damn, she's gorgeous! Especially when she's nervous.'

And Brennan was in full panic mode fifteen minutes later when Angela announced it was time for 'the ultimate showdown', slurring grandly as she yelled to the crowd. Angela was giddy with excitement as she stepped into the tub of squidgy green slop. Brennan stood on the deck, eyes wide.

"Come on sweetie, it's for a good- hiccup- cause. I'll go easy on ya!"

Angela stomped her bare feet sumo-style and Brennan miserably kicked off her shoes, making a face when as felt the jell-o squish between her toes. Angela clapped her hands together.

"Gentlemen, place your bets!"

Realizing he had yet to put up any money for charity, Booth made his way to the flirtatious redhead taking bets at a fold out table. She batted her stubby eyelashes at him- he tried to keep his eyes from rolling.

"Who's your money on, handsome?"

"Um, a hundred bucks on Bo-Uhh.."

What should he call her? 'The one that's really pissed off'? 'The one with the amazing rack'? 'The one I'm in lo- whoa! Where did _that _come from?' Booth's deliberations were cut short by the annoyingly forward girl seated before him.

"Come on hon, take your pick." She smiled and leaned toward him to show off her large, sagging chest. Booth settled on killing two birds with one stone.

"My girlfriend, the one on the left."

He slid a bill across the table to the now frowning young woman and turned to watch the rest of the match.

Unfortunately, Booth had already missed what had no doubt been an awkward first push. Now, mostly due to the alcohol imbibed, Angela and Brennan were play-snarling and throwing globs of jell-o, shoving each other back and forth.

Angela slipped and fell. Brennan offered a wobbly hand, which Angela grabbed and pulled, bringing Brennan down into the jell-o. Laughing hysterically, Brennan pinned Angela's arms and climbed on top of her as they both bucked and struggled. Every man there present out an unconscious gasp and scooted a step or two closer to the two opponents duking it out.

Booth heard a man's voice murmur,

"Damn, I'd like to be pinned under _that_."

He was furious when he couldn't identify who'd spoken, then watched in horrified excitement as Angela flipped Brennan over and straddled her, gripping her upper arms tightly and showing her friend a cocky smile.

Booth barely had time to register the sight of his partner on her back before Brennan drew her jell-o smeared legs up almost to her face, planted her feet on Angela's shoulders, and easily pushed her backward. Naturally, the singular thought of the masculine and extraordinarily aroused crowd was 'Damn she's flexible!'.

Now Brennan was resting her knees on Angela's shoulders, holding her hands still and pinning Angela's legs under the weight of her torso. Angela was completely immobile under Brennan's extended body, and after a few seconds, she cried,

"Okay, you win!"

The two women stood, laughing and panting, and stepped out of the Jell-O Arena as their audience went wild. While Brennan stood on the deck covered in green goop talking to Angela, a hand reached from the side and grabbed her ass.

From ten feet away, Booth could do nothing but observe while his partner grasped the offending hand, bent it to an impossible angle, and brought the man screaming to his knees as his face contorted with terror. Angela squeaked and quickly snatched Brennan's hand from the man's wrist.

"Okay honey, he's sorry! Let's get a drink."

Booth stealthily walked around the blue plastic kiddie pool, making his way to the ass-grabber. The man was leaning against his friend, still whimpering and clutching his wrist. Booth carefully removed the man's wallet from the back pocket of his baggy jeans and took all the cash out, then smoothly replaced it. Booth smiled evilly as he dropped the money in a jar marked 'Red Cross', then headed for Angela and Brennan at the bar. He dropped a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Damn Bones, I think you should consider transferring to the FBI. You'd get a gun." He grinned playfully.

Angela chimed in,

"She definitely whooped ass, but babe, you really did overdo it just a tad with that guy. I mean, he was drunk and just watched us wrestle in various semi-erotic positions."

Before the indignation in Brennan's eyes could reach her mouth, Booth thundered,

"That guy's just lucky I haven't arrested him for assault. As a matter of fact, I still might."

Angela snorted.

"Assault? He pinched her ass, she sprained his wrist. And with her previous record- of _assault, _no less- she'd probably get probation or something." She finished with a broad grin, proud of her BFF's beatdown credentials.

Brennan finally found a pause in the conversation and griped,

"Yeah well, he has a sprained wrist and I'm going to have a bruise. We're even."

Booth exploded.

"What?! He grabbed you hard enough to leave a mark? That's _it_!"

He took out his badge and turned back toward the now drinking man, but Angela grabbed his arm and gave him a sharp slap on the back.

"Easy there, big guy. Whadya say us three just drink til everyone leaves, watch a movie, drink some more and have a sleepover? We'll have tons of leftover booze, and I'll make popcorn. If I'm sober enough, that is." She added with a wink.

Brennan checked her watch.

"I don't know, Ange. It's nine o'clock. I should probably change and go home."

Booth had been so preoccupied with all the ass drama, he'd totally forgotten his fiery hot partner was eight inches away, wearing a green stained sports bra and tiny shorts. His muscles all froze and he sucked in his breath, but the girls took no notice.

"Pleeease Bren? I'll be so bored and lonely. I want my favorite best friend in the whole world to stay and hang out with me. And what's a sleepover without a hot guy there?"

Booth's cheekbones streaked red.

"Laying it on thick, huh Angela?" Although secretly, he was flattered and exhilarated when he saw Brennan seemed to actually be considering the sleepover.

"Well, I'd have to take a cab tonight and come back for my car anyway." Brennan's eyes flicked from Angela to Booth.

'Is he checking me out?'

She sighed.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow either way, so I might as well be hung over too."

Angela released one of her trademark squeals and began pouring shots. Booth slapped Brennan on the back, gasping a bit when his large hand spread over thin cotton and bare skin.

"That's the spirit, Bones."

Brennan cast her intense eyes up at Booth, examining him carefully.

'Okay, he's _definitely _checking me out.'

CH5

By ten, everyone was gone and the backyard was in shambles. Brennan slurred an offer to help clean up, to which Angela drunkenly replied,

"No thanks honey, tomorrow my five sexy Cuban neighbors are coming to service me- I mean, my lawn." She giggled.

"Nice, Ange."

Then, the three of them made a zigzag line inside. They collapsed onto the big red sofa and Angela grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan off the coffee table.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Angela grinned at the bottle.

"Captain Morgan? Like the pirate?" Brennan looked totally confused.

'Adorable' thought a half-drunk, totally hypnotized Booth.

Angela laughed at her genius friend's ignorance of yet another commonly known subject.

"No, like the rum. God sweetie, you don't drink enough."

Angela took a hearty swig, made a face and passed the bottle to her friend. Brennan looked to Booth, as if checking that the substance was safe. Booth's coffee brown eyes glittered back at her.

"Come on, Bones. Let's see if you've got a little Cap'n in you." He waggled his eyebrows.

She was drunk, confused, and absolutely stunning. Booth swallowed. Brennan blinked. She shrugged and eyed the liquor swirling in the bottle.

"I don't know what that means, but…" She tipped the bottle and took two big sips, then raised her eyebrows.

"Not too bad actually." She smiled and passed the Cap'n to Booth.

Grinning at his gorgeously inebriated drinking buddy, Booth brought the bottle to his lips. Then he thought of Brennan's lips on the same bottle seconds before and slightly choked as he down a couple mouthfuls of the amber fluid.

Struggling with the remote, Angela turned on the TV and, with some difficulty and childish giggling, flipped through the channels.

"What do you guys wanna watch?"

Booth passed the bottle back to her.

"Well, we're all pretty hammered so I guess something funny."

Twenty minutes later, after Captain Morgan had made a few more rounds, all three of them were cracking up at Jim Carrey as he bent over and pretended to speak through his butt cheeks. Brennan took a sip from the rapidly draining bottle.

"I can't believe I- hiccup, cough- think this is funny."

Another half hour into the movie, the oversized rum bottle lay empty on its side on the coffee table. Angela, and especially Booth and Brennan, were beyond the point of trashed and were laughing hysterically over nothing. As usually happens, they soon fell asleep- Angela's head on Brennan's lap, Brennan sleeping against Booth's chest with her head on his shoulder, and Booth snoring quietly with his head resting on Brennan's.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Angela woke up and slowly lifted her head from Brennan's lap. She almost tried to wake her friend up to come sleep with her, but when she saw how her favorite non-couple was all cuddled up, she draped a blanket over there sleeping forms and staggered into her room.

Shivering with a cold, a dozing Brennan pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and scooted further into Booth's warm chest. Barely waking, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan's midsection and squeezed her to him, his heat radiating across her cool skin. Their heads dropped closer and closer together until their noses were touching. Both breathing contentedly, they pressed their lips together. Booth smiled against Brennan's mouth and she grasped a handful of shirt on his chest as they softly kissed, falling back into deep sleep.

CH6

Booth peeled open one heavy eyelid, instantly aware of a violent thudding in his head. He took in his surroundings, taking a second to remember the previous night before it came flooding back. Grudgingly opening his other eye, Booth looked down and saw Brennan curled up in his arms with her face nuzzled into his shoulder. The pain in his head ebbed away to a distant ache.

'Better enjoy this while I can.'

He smoothed a gentle hand over her head and took a deep breath so he could feel her weight against him. Ignoring his wicked hangover, Booth shut his eyes and concentrated on the faint scent of Brennan's hair.

He woke up some time later to a series of bangs and a small crash.

"Bones?"

She stood in the kitchen in her sports bra and shorts, struggling fiercely with a childproof bottle of Tylenol. The sight of her frustration and half covered form made Booth's broad chest tighten. Standing unsteadily before regaining his balance, he went over to Brennan, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He took the white plastic bottle, opened it and shook four tablets into his outstretched palm. Handing two to Brennan, he squinted at her and asked,

"You okay?"

She looked up at him, a hand at her temple as if trying to block the hammer slamming into it.

"My head is splitting, Angela's still asleep, I want to go home." Her pained blue eyes surveyed him with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Little bit of a headache."

"I don't think I should drive right now Booth. Are you up to it?" She inspected her partner up and down to ascertain how ill he was.

'God, he's…_gorgeous_. Shit where did that come from?! Why is my heart pounding harder than my head right now?'

Oblivious to Brennan's internal dialogue, Booth considered their options.

"Well both our cars are here, so we can take mine and I'll drop you off, then you can call me when you feel better. I'll come back by with some food and take you to get your car. Whadya say?"

Just then Angela emerged from the master bedroom, looking astoundingly rested and chipper.

"Hey you two! Soooo, how'd you guys sleep…._together_?" She chimed a bit loudly as she threw open the blinds, unleashing torrents of harsh sunlight on Brennan and Booth.

As Brennan squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her temples with her fingers, Booth heard her wince and instinctively put a hand over her eyes. He stiffened when he felt her long eyelashes sweep against his palm, sending bolts of tingling sensations up his arm.

'Damn how the hell does she do that?'

'Damn it, how does he do that?' Brennan thought as her stomach fluttered to the point that she had to stop breathing. It was for the best anyway, since every breath just amplified her consciousness of his warm hand grazing against her forehead and the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure she could control herself- and that, for Temperance Brennan, was rare.

"Okay Bones, I'll get you out of here. Just let me get my keys." Booth murmured, gradually removing his hand from her face, refusing to look at her.

Brennan knew she was blushing and grew uncomfortably warm at Booth's low, sexy tone.

'He is incredible…He can make me forget how vile I feel just by touching me! This is bad, oooh, this is bad. Is he flirting with me? No! Damn it Brennan, you're hung over and imagining things. Go home and sleep it off before you sexually assault him. Hey, would that work……?'

Booth patted down his pockets and left the room in search of his keys before Brennan could carry her deliberations any further. Turning her attention to Angela, she demanded grumpily,

"Why aren't you hung over?"

Angela laughed heartily.

"Honey, I've had more to drink on workdays. Umm, Bren…is that…?" Angela quickly raised a hand to Brennan's jaw and gasped dramatically.

"Oh…my GOD! A hickey! Brennan, you have a freaking _hickey _on your jaw!!"

Brennan's entire body jolted. Booth reentered the room, jingling his keys on their key ring.

"Hey Bones, found 'em. You ready to….what?"

CH7

Sitting in noon traffic on the Beltway, they meticulously avoided looking at each other. Brennan stared out her window, Booth fiddled with his pant leg. He saw the hickey; there was no way she could hide it. Booth squirmed under the weight of his guilt.

'Should I tell her that it was an accident, or that I wanted it? Does she even remember us kissing?'

"Uh…B-Bones, about the um…"

Brennan moved her attention to the bumper of the car in front of them as he spoke.

"Look, you were drunk and I shouldn't have kissed you. I guess I kind of took advantage, and well…I'm sorry I gave you a hickey." he finished lamely, wearing a considerably more sheepish version of his usual charm smile.

Brennan turned her head to face him as they inched along in traffic, which was finally starting to pick up.

"We were both drunk last night, Booth. Basically, we took advantage of each other. So I'm sorry too." She tried to remain as dignified as possible, but felt the tops of her cheeks starting to burn.

Booth cleared his throat and met Brennan's gaze apprehensively.

"See, that's the thing. I uh-ahem- I knew what I was doing."

Now it was Brennan's turn to look guilty.

"So did I" She confessed, so softly he barely heard.

With that, they both sat quiet and motionless, watching the road steadily as they absorbed what had been said.

"Hey Booth? I'm starting to feel a little…carsick." A long pause.

"You know something Bones? Me too."

CH8

Twenty minutes later, Booth and Brennan stumbled into the fifth floor apartment, out of breath and miserable. They were bent over and moaning, still holding hands from helping each other up the stairs.

"Damn broken elevator. I'm gonna be sick. You didn't have to walk me up, you know, I would've been- ughh…." She shut her eyes against a gale of dizziness.

"Bones?" Booth's face looked almost green. "Do you mind if I sit down for a sec?"

As he fell heavily onto the plush cushions of her sofa and held his head in his hands, he heard running water and footsteps.

"Here, scoot over." Brennan placed a damp cloth over Booth's forehead, waited for him to grasp it, and sat beside him with an identical cloth over her own eyes.

"Sorry, I'll be out of your hair in a minute." Booth breathed slowly and deeply, trying to fight the nausea.

"It's not a big deal. You can stay as long as you want, we can just sit and be nauseous together."

They sat with their shoulders touching, releasing periodic whimpers of sickness, and leaned back into the couch until they dozed off under their twin wet washcloths.

CH9

Booth woke to a soft whack on the side of his skull. Instantly alert, his eyes shot open. Brennan sat beside him, rubbing her forehead and blinking rapidly.

"Our heads must've knocked together while we were sleeping."

"Yeah" Booth chuckled, for some reason warming at the thought. He was admiring how beautiful she was when she first woke up, then he saw it- a bright red scuff on the pale expanse of her cheek.

'What is that…oh Christ, a whisker burn!'

Brennan could not believe her eyes. She blinked again to refocus them, but Booth still had a trail of light purple hickeys disappearing down the column of his throat.

'Oh no. This is so bad….what am I gonna say when he sees those?!"

Booth rubbed at his stubbly chin, eying the whisker burn worriedly. It wasn't going away as he was willing it to, it wouldn't even fade.

"Um, Bones? I should probably tell you…" His tanned face flamed crimson. "you have a slight, uh…whisker burn on your left cheek."

Brennan's eyes widened and her hand flew to her cheek, then she slowly dropped it to her lap and set her jaw.

"Don't feel guilty. You have-" She looked around the room as if seeking a hiding place. "several hickeys on your throat."

Booth couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything but stare.

'Bones gave me a hickey? _Hickeys_?!'

He instantly felt himself growing aroused at the intoxicating image of Brennan's sweet lips scorching a path down his neck…

'Oh…God.'

Booth rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to grasp a coherent thought.

"Well Bones, I guess we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Brennan responded quickly, her body suddenly tense.

"Uh, in the past eighteen hours, we've exchanged a handful of hickeys and a pretty good whisker burn. That's not an issue for you?" His fathomless eyes pierced hers, reflecting his wounded feelings.

Brennan's heart lurched at the hurt in her partner's face and she toyed with her bracelet, searching for a way to respond.

"I…don't know what to say." She almost whispered.

With a dry laugh Booth retorted,

"Well that's a first." He sighed heavily. "You know what Bones, we can't do this."

Brennan's heart lurched again with jarring impact. 'Why should I care if Booth doesn't what to do this…whatever 'this' is. It's not like I love him or anything.'

Instead of consolation, Brennan's thoughts only offered up a hollow inside her. She had hoped….

Booth took her hands from her lap, covering them with his.

"I can see you're gonna make me be the one to say it. There's something between us. There always has been, and we've always known it. I knew I was kissing you last night, and here this morning. I won't ignore this anymore, Temperance."

By the time he finished, the smooth baritone of his voice resonated inside Brennan's head so she felt every word echo through her entire body.

'Is Booth telling me he has feelings for me? Is he saying- what is he saying?' Brennan trembled at the magnitude of her thoughts. Booth touched her cheek, smiling gently.

"I don't want to freak you out, but we have to get this into the open."

He held her gaze, acutely aware that if he lost that connection, he might lose her behind the walls of her own mind.

"I'm not good at this." She forced out, trying to drag her eyes away from his. He wouldn't even blink- it was like he had reached out and grabbed the most vulnerable part of her mind, refusing to loosen his grip.

"Then I'll make it really simple. We're both going to be honest with each other." Booth took a breath to slow his thrashing heart, working up the balls for the final jump.

"I want us to be together. Now," He took another smaller breath to brace himself, clutching Brennan's shaking hands in his. "it's your turn."

Brennan's cerulean eyes glazed over as they remained locked with Booth's. She strained to jumpstart her stalling mind- he couldn't be serious, could he?

"You mean you want to be together…with _me_?"

That made Booth laugh a little, despite the frigid terror slicing his gut.

"Yeah Bones, with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. That way, I don't have to hide the way I feel anymore. I won't have to watch you go out with idiots who don't deserve you while it gnaws my insides to shreds. I should be the only man in your life, because this," He squeezed their hands together, stressing the connection between them. "this is special. I want to be the one you let take care of you and talk to you and be with you." Booth suddenly looked away. He hadn't meant to go that far, at least not until he knew how Brennan felt.

Brennan was fighting wildly against the tears pooling in her eyes. When she started to speak, she could hardly find her voice.

"Booth, I-" Her head dropped down and a tear fell onto her thigh. "I want to, but…" She stifled a sob deep in her chest. "it's not a good idea." Tears she couldn't stop rained from her cheeks into her lap.

The pain that hit Booth reminded him of a bullet, sharp and searing hot right through his heart. But then,

'Wait…oh my God, she said she wants to!'

Hope and relief flowed through him, blotting out the pain that had enveloped him a second before. Still, Booth made an effort to keep his excitement in check.

"Bones, I'm going to take you out, and make you hold my hand," he raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "and tell you how perfect you are until you believe it." She was still silently crying into her lap, so he lifted her chin and wiped the moisture from her face as her eyes again locked on his.

"Then, as soon as I'm sure I've gotten through all those walls you've built, I'm gonna tell you how much I love you."

There. He said it. Pretty much everyone else had known for ages, and now so did she.

"So," He finished, able to pull out his last speck of cocky charm. "I think it's the best damn idea I've ever had."

Brennan's brain was reeling, yet in a state of suspension like everything was in slow motion.

'Why aren't I running away? I should be terrified- Booth just told me he loves me, totally bared his soul. What do I do? I can't hurt him, I love him.' In the end, it was Brennan's innate logic that fit the final pieces together. 'If I love Booth, doesn't that mean we're…_in love_?'

Brennan cleared her throat and searched Booth's eyes, petrified she was about to ruin everything.

"Booth, I- I owe it to you to be honest. I know there's something between us, and I knew I was kissing you." She shook her head mournfully. "But I don't think you know the real me. I'm closed off, distant. You've said it yourself, I'm a robot. You don't deserve that, you…deserve to be happy." Twin tears rolled down her cheeks.

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. At a loss, He took her face in his hands.

"Bones, I do know the _real _you. I know what a sensitive, beautiful person you are. You're the only one who knows what I've done and can see anything but a monster. You can't hide from me anymore Temperance. Just give me a chance, we can be happy."

By now tears were steadily falling from Brennan's jaw.

"You are _not_ a monster. You're one of the few people who care about what's right. You make me feel like I'm not-" Brennan swallowed before saying the word that had haunted her for half her life. "alone. That's why I love you."

Drawn together like magnets, Booth and Brennan caught each other in an airtight embrace.

"And you do make me happy." Brennan whispered as Booth nuzzled in the crook of her neck, his hands spread over her back, smiling in disbelief. In his mind he was singing,

'She loves me, she loves me, she loves me!'

"So, does this make you my girlfriend?"

Brennan pulled back to look at him, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Which consequently makes you my boyfriend."

"I like the sound of that."

The floodgates opened up. Booth sank his hands into her hair and kissed Brennan hungrily, making her moan and igniting the smoldering energy that always coursed between them. As Booth consumed her mouth with his insistent tongue, Brennan met his kiss with equal intensity. She moved onto his lap, tugging handfuls of his shirt with her fists. Booth snaked an arm around her hips and pulled her flush against him as she straddled him.

"Oh God Bones," Booth groaned, panting with the force of his desire. "you have no idea how long I've wanted….." He lost his train of thought as their lips crashed together again. Coming up for a gulp of oxygen, Brennan breathed,

"Me too." She was quickly unbuttoning his shirt, grinding against Booth's hard lower body. Every cell in her body sizzled as his hands roamed and explored her bare back. Leaning backward, Brennan grabbed at the elastic of her sports bra and pulled it over her head.

Eyelevel with Brennan's rounded, perfect breasts, Booth froze for a split second in complete awe. Awe at the situation, awe at his luck, and definitely awe at the flawless woman on his lap. The woman who _loved _him. Supporting her with his massive arms, Booth laid Brennan back on the couch and kissed down her neck, across her shoulder and down her chest. His hands kneaded her supple breasts, playing fascinatedly with her taught nipples.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up from the hollow below Brennan's ribs.

"Bones, do you think we're moving too fast?" Booth panted, fighting but failing to ignore Brennan's full breasts rising and falling beneath him, pink and swelled from his attentions. He gasped to catch his breath.

"I don't wanna do this if you're not ready." He still couldn't draw enough air into his lungs.

'I want her so bad. If we stop, I'm gonna have a damn heart attack.'

Brennan trailed her fingertips down Booth's chest and rippling abs, then shoved his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. She slid her arms around his neck and brought her naked chest against his, enthralled by their hearts pounding together in a mismatched rhythm. Her voice was husky with emotion.

"I think we're _both _ready for this."

His yearning increased a hundred-fold by their abrupt halt, not to mention Brennan's hard nipples and silky flesh pressing into him, Booth claimed her mouth in a spellbinding kiss. Hooking his hands under Brennan's ass, Booth stood and staggered blindly toward her bedroom, his fingers teasing under the hem of her shorts.

Brennan's mind was in chaos and disbelief at the things Booth was doing to her. She wanted him so badly she could hardly pull enough air into her lungs to moan against his tongue. She locked her legs around his bare waist, reveling in every inch of gained contact, utterly desperate to feel all of him. She felt a cold, flat surface meet her back as Booth pressed her against the nearest wall and whispered a rough,

"Damn, Bones."

Brennan shuddered and groaned as Booth possessively bit her chest, then moved to her nipple. He licked and sucked and teased one and then the other as Brennan watched, feeling her last shadow of control slip away. Booth raked his smooth teeth over her painfully tight nipple, wrenching from her a pleading,

"Booth, I- I…need you."

Hearing the proud, stubborn, independent Temperance Brennan call out that she needed him was an erotic joy Booth had never expected- hell, barely even hoped for. He felt like he had to pull her very essence into him, he needed her with an intensity he had never imagined. He forced out a single word.

"Here?"

"God yes" Brennan breathed, throwing her head back as Booth's dexterous tongue went to her throat. Brennan reared her body frantically, pinned between the hard wall and an even harder Booth.

Booth stepped back a few inches, still supporting Brennan with one iron arm as he stripped off her shorts and panties. He quickly dropped his jeans, kicked out of his shoes, and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. If she hadn't been very preoccupied with other things, Brennan would've admired his skill at the tricky task.

Newly naked and quaking with anticipation, Brennan pulled Booth back to her and kissed him aggressively, sucking and biting his lower lip, tasting his tongue with her own.

'God, he's so good.'

Booth let her slip down the wall until he was centered perfectly between her legs, tickling her he was so close to being inside. With a devilish grin, he brought a finger to her clit and began drawing circles in her slick heat.

"Bones, say it." His eyes arrested hers and he licked his lips.

Brennan tried to rock her hips, but Booth held her fast to the wall, still tracing nonsensical patterns between her thighs.

"Wh-? I…" She was delirious now as blood screamed in her ears. Booth dropped his mouth to her ear, his hot breath and deep rumbling voice sending shivers through her aching body.

"I want to hear you say it, Temperance."

"I love you."

In one smooth stroke, Booth pushed his entire length into her, making her call out from deep in her chest and dig her nails into his biceps. Holding himself completely motionless, Booth savored the overwhelming pleasure of being inside his partner, the woman he loved, for the first time. It was unbelievable. Closing his eyes, Booth sighed deeply.

"I love you too, Bones."

He slid almost all the way out of her, then moved back in as deeply as he could as Brennan bucked her hips in sync with his motions. Brennan could hardly process all the sensations she was experiencing. She'd never felt anything remotely like the unbearable electricity searing between her legs, through her belly, into her chest and down to her fingertips. Booth kept the tempo of their ride, caressing her side lovingly as he listened intently to each small sound she made. When his Bones started to squirm and grasp him tighter, his body worked harder and he passionately took her breast in his mouth.

"Oh God Booth."

Booth felt all his muscles tense as Brennan started trembling and quivering around him. She stretched her hands over Booth's hard backside and pulled him even further into her, seating him right at her womb. Both panting heavily, they came together in a drawn out burst of loud cries and hungry kisses.

At last content to relax, Brennan sunk into Booth's arms as he held her off the ground, still situated deeply within her. Taking pleasure in the continued connection, Brennan happily remained hinged on him. Gently rubbing her upper arm, Booth questioned softly,

"You still love me, right?"

He was joking, but part of him clung to the secret fear that the past few days had just been an amazing dream. Brennan looked directly in his eyes and smiled a little.

"Definitely."

"Good, because I love you back and now that I have you, I'm not ever letting you go. And I'm glad it's the weekend, cuz my head's full of things I want to do to you." He ran his tongue over her lips playfully.

Her smile broadening instantly, Brennan clenched her internal muscles around Booth's rehardening length.

"But come Monday," Brennan began seriously, still wearing her dazzling smile. "Everyone's going to know what we've been doing. We have marks all over us, you know."

Booth leaned back, exposing Brennan's whole upper body. He started lightly kissing and sucking a course down her throat and between her breasts, confessing into her dewy skin,

"I can't help it Bones. You taste so good, and I love to see where I've touched you. You're gonna be pissed to hear this, but you're mine now and it feels so good to mark you."

Brennan gasped as two warm fingers glided over her clit.

"So long as I can mark you too." She coursed her nails down his back on either side of his spine, sending chills through him.

Wearing a permanent grin, Booth carried Brennan to the bedroom they hadn't quite reached before and laid down with her on the bed. His weight helped him sink deep inside her, eliciting a surprised moan from the back of Brennan's throat. Intent on release, they firmly pounded their way to climax, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths completely.

This time, Brennan orgasmed alone as Booth maintained his fervent pace and watched her eyes absorb and reflect her ecstasy. He kept going until Brennan's tensed body began to unwind, then upped the pace as his own orgasm took hold. He poured into her, kissing her with an unshakable love she'd never dreamt of before. With his warm release pooling inside her, Brennan suddenly arched her back and came again, holding her breath so she could focus on the feeling.

After a while, Booth laid to Brennan's side, running his hand across the soft damp skin under her breasts.

'I can't believe I'm allowed to touch her' Booth thought wondrously, watching his own fingers over her body. As if she'd read his thoughts, Brennan ran her hand through his ruffled hair and kissed him lightly on the lips. She gave Booth's and then her own body a quick inspection, chuckling softly.

"Look at all these hickeys and scratches and handprints and whisker burns. _Everyone _is going to know."

Reading an entirely pleased expression on Booth's handsome face, Brennan teasingly bit at his pectoral muscle. Growling in response and tickling her, Booth rolled on top of his new girlfriend.

"Especially Angela. That reminds me- I need to thank that woman for throwing the party that started at all."

Cringing visibly, Brennan ran a hand down her face.

"Oh God, I can't believe I wrestled her in a tub full of Jell-O."

Booth's mouth took on a naughty smirk as he went about kissing and tickling Brennan's neck.

"And that reminds me- can you show me that legs-behind-the-head thing again?"

END

A/N: Well, What did you think, too dirty? I was going for 'intense'…Anyway I warmly welcome all questions, comments, criticisms, wildly outrageous compliments….basically anything that constitutes a review. You heard me, you horny buggers- REVIEW!!!! (please.) And if you've read and reviewed before, i.e. I know you, then drop me a line and say hey!


End file.
